Ikana Mayhem
by Komzi
Summary: Link decides so take a break after defeating Majora's mask, but many have different ideas...


"How absurd!" Yelled the ill tempered Fairy

"Sorry, but there must a be reason why we cannot see your bodies" replied Link

"Hahaha, our beauty is far to advanced for your eyes…"

"Right…" Link rolled his eyes.

After saving Termina, Link decided that this hero business might as well come to a rest. Well for a while at least. But little did he know that there are much harder and confusing questions deep within his mind, gaining answers to these riddles did not come as easy as defeating Majora's mask itself, for that is what he found out the hard way.

After an unexpected event, Tatl the fairy came to realise her mistake cost her, her patients (if any there) for the rest of her life. Link on the other hand did find this a great way to gain knowledge. In other words, he started asking a hell of a lot of questions about god knows what!

"So your telling me that the reason you fairies glow so extremely is that you are too beautiful?" Link asked while lying on a deku flower.

"Yes indeed, we must not distract our allies in battle thus leading to defeat and total doom" Tatl replied in a satisfied voice.

"Ah huh…"

Tatl started saying something but was interrupted by a rather large and peculiar skeleton.

"Who dares enter my Throne room?" He shouted, though how a skeleton actually spoke is beyond explanation.

"Oh give me a break, we've already been through this! We defeated you and now you must not pick fights with us." Tatl replied in an annoyed voice

"I see… well since I have nothing to do, you and the fairy boy must defeat me…again… and then you shall earn my respect…again", Replied the skeletal figure that claimed to be ruler of Ikana.

"Aww…but we just saved Termina last week, I was hoping that we can just relax for a few months, after that there is a scheduled doom towards Hyrule" Link whined in his most whinny voice.

Link looked around the Throne room; it was cold and dark, except for a few windows that let in a slight bit of sunlight. He remembered when he shot mighty fire arrows to burn out those curtains, now they where replaced with bright pink flowery ones.

"I see you have been redecorating…" Link said

"Oh yes, I'm glad you noticed, you see after the so-called incident that led my previous curtains to ashes, I had to grasp the chance of finally re-decorating, you like the colour? I think they bring out my feminine side." Smiled the now sitting captain

Tatl flew into Link's green hat; she did not find this incident a slightest bit amusing. She knew what was to become of this conversation, an easy fight in which Link burns those newly put-up curtains and lures the Captain into the rays of the sun. It was rather pathetic to have curtains, which let in sunlight, if one was so vulnerable to it, even if you had girly curtains covering the windows.

"Now! Enough of this, you must defeat me and prove yourself worthy of my friendship…"

"Err, I don't really want to be your friend, but since you _think_ you can defeat me, unlike last time, hehehe I kicked your ass, I shall not back out…"Link drew his bow and fire arrows, he knew what to do

"Ah hah! I knew you were ready this time, so am I, oh green one. I had those curtains especially made so that it with stood extreme heat. Heh what did you think? I will make the same mistake twice?" the Skeleton replied

Link equipped his light arrows, "Ok then, if I can't open the curtains and lure _you _into the light, I shall bring the light to you" He said calmly, while readying his bow and arrow…he started towards the skeleton;

The Captain gulped in silence, he was not ready for this…

**For your convenience, this fight scene had been censored out. This because of the amount of sharp objects used and the Captain running around screaming like a girl, oh yes he did bribe us not to go into detail… **

"…Ok, ok, you win!" the Captain yelled while attempting to pull out an arrow from his…shall we say backside.

"Aw and I was getting to the fun part…" Link said while walking towards the now crouching Captain

"Nooo, oh god no, I beg you Link…I will do anything" He cried

"Oh alright, its more fun to torture the re-dead anyway" Link stopped walking and stood there looking at the Captain

The squealing Skeleton Captain finally stood facing Link, "Ah hem, you have earned my respect...blah blah, you have the details right?"

Link ignored him and turned around to exit the throne room, Tatl emerged from Links green hat and started hovering around his face.

"Yawn… Did I miss anything important?" She yawned

Link grinned at her and asked her the very important question that this whole story was based on, "So tell me, why do you fairies _really _don't show us your bodies?"

"I told you before, we are filled with divine beau-"

"HALT! Who goes there… we Gibdos do not trust anybody… defeat us and then you shall earn our respect"

"Oh great, here we go again" Link sighed as he reached for his ocarina to play the Sun song, which paralysed the Gibdos…


End file.
